kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Gerlock
(character) (series) | voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = | age = | gender = Male | species = Unknown | born = | occupation = Space pirate }} is the main character of the fictional anime series of the same name in Keroro Gunso. The Captain Gerlock fictional series is a clear parody and homage to the series Space Pirate Captain Harlock and Keroro Gunso itself. Captain Gerlock, the series The Captain Gerlock anime series is a spin-off of the Captain Geroro series (episode 129). Although the name Captain Gerlock never was mentioned in the Keroro Gunso anime before the announcement of that spin off, in episode 80, Battle Chief Kiroro's brother was briefly shown, resembling Garuru and having a hair style similar to Gerlock's, although having some other design differences. That brief scene was actually based on the survival of the character Mamoru Kodai from Space Battleship Yamato. Susumu Kodai was initially planned to return as a Space Pirate, Captain Harlock. However, due to production problems, that idea was discarded. The Geroro series, however, used Garuru's counterpart in both roles - the miraculously returning brother and the space pirate Gerlock. Keroro initially didn't know if he'd watch the Captain Gerlock anime, because he thought he was leaving Pekopon at the time, but, after staying, started following it (Episode 129). Episode 147 of the Keroro Gunso anime was the first one that showed some footage of the Gerlock anime. Keroro tried to watch it, but missed some scenes because Natsumi kept changing the channels. In Episode 158 of Keroro Gunso, a guest appearance of Captain Gerlock in the next episode of Captain Geroro was announced. Like Captain Geroro, the series seems to have become a hit through space, with a Captain Gerlock DVD ending up even in the distant planet Sengoku Ran during the Warrior Kero series. Captain Gerlock, the characters The Captain Gerlock series has had 5 characters shown since its first appearance in the Keroro anime. Gerlock himself, 3 crew members and an animal, all clear mixes of Garuru Platoon members and characters from the series Captain Harlock. , the titular character, is a seemingly cold space pirate. His appearance resembles Garuru without his characteristics yellow lens, and added short brown hair and a scar across his left eye. He's Battle Chief Kiroro's older brother, presumed dead in the battle of the Pluto seas, but reappearing alive later (episode 80), only to become a space pirate. Captain Gerlock's pet bird, always on his shoulders, resembles Tororo, with the same glasses and color. One of his crewmen is identical to Zoruru, only wearing an orange bodysuit and featuring a gray cross as the emblem on his head. The other crewman resembles Taruru, but wears glasses and has a large pirate symbol on his white hat. The helmswoman is a Pururu with long blue hair, who always seem to keep a solemn expression on her face and closed eyes. Captain Gerlock's ship was briefly shown in combat during episode 147, however, like his crew members, it hasn't been named. Curiously, it carries Garuru's mark on the forefront, unlike the crew members, who all have different symbols, if any, compared to their Garuru Platoon counterparts. See Also *Captain Geroro *Garuru Platoon Category:Characters Category:Anime series Category:Keronians Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Female Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Keroro Gunso media Category:Anime and manga terminology